


Moonlight Cotton

by StrategicDilemma



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Condoms, DressedinPinkShipping, Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kimono, Passion, Teasing, Vacation, bederia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrategicDilemma/pseuds/StrategicDilemma
Summary: A direct sequel to "Autumn Silk."Bede and Gloria head back to their hotel room for the night.Rated E for explicit sexual content.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 59





	Moonlight Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "I need to get Day 4 done for Bederia Week"
> 
> Also me: writes porn
> 
> Like the description says, this is a sequel to Autumn Silk, the Day 3 fic for Bederia Week, but this piece is NOT part of Bederia Week.
> 
> I strongly recommend you read Autumn Silk before this to know what's going on, but it's not necessary. For those who haven't read it, Bede and Gloria are specifically 18+ here and have been in a relationship for a while.
> 
> Enjoy!

After seeing their show at the Dance Theater, Gloria couldn’t stop raving about the Kimono Girls throughout their dinner. She had read about their history as a child, about how the original Kimono Girls were servants of Ho-Oh and Lugia and how their descendants began their training as young girls to follow in their footsteps. Bede seemed content in listening, sipping his matcha and smiling at her thoughtfully.

As they left the restaurant, Gloria noticed just how quiet it became. Goldenrod was a city that almost never slept, the nighttime being just as wild with bars, gambling, and other late-night escapades. Ecruteak seemed to be the complete opposite; other than a few bars that seemed to serve mostly tourists, the streets were relatively quiet, many locals returning to their homes for the night.

Bede took Gloria’s hand in his own, lifting it to his lips and pressing a kiss against her knuckles. “We should be getting home, too,” he said. Gloria smiled, nodding in agreement.

Once they returned to their room in the _ryokan_ , Gloria immediately began pulling at her kimono. It was lovely, and she looked and felt beautiful in it, but she had been ready to take it off for hours. Bede snickered at her. “Careful, it’s a rental.” Coming up behind her, he carefully untied her _obi_ , the silk making a whispering noise as it slid across the front of her kimono. “I know I am treating you, but I’m not _made_ of money,” he teased, folding the _obi_ and placing it on the table.

“The evidence I’ve seen today suggests otherwise,” Gloria grumbled, letting the front of her kimono open and her skin breathe. As she was about to let the silk slide down her shoulders, the sliding noise of their room door opening caused her to turn around, overlapping the kimono to cover her front.

“Relax, it’s just me,” Bede waved off her scared reaction, standing in the doorway. “I’ll be right back. There should be some _yukata_ in the closet; feel free to put one on.” He stepped out into the hallway, sliding the door shut behind him.

Gloria stripped off the kimono, doing her best to fold it properly though it still came out rather lumpy. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra, finally peeling the damn thing away from her body. She could feel the indent it left on her chest without even touching it, having been wearing it for their entire plane ride and then some. She also went ahead and slipped out of her underwear, sick of wearing that for as long as she had as well.

Grabbing one of the _yukata_ out of closet, Gloria brought it with her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Using the facial cleanser provided by the hotel, she did her best to take off her makeup, though honestly, she was too lazy to really care. As she scrubbed at her foundation, she could see the dark bags appear underneath her eyes, and she was reminded that her day started in Galar. Perhaps it was the sleep on the flight or the excitement of being in Ecruteak with Bede, but she didn’t feel especially tired. _Probably overtired at this point_ , she thought, wiping away at her lipstick with a washcloth.

Once she decided that she had done her best with taking off her makeup, and not even bothering to fix her now-messy bun, she slipped into the _yukata_ , folding up the sleeves to give her arms some movement and tying it loosely with the _obi_ , this one much smaller than the one with her kimono. The light cotton of the _yukata_ was a nice relief after wearing the heavy silk for so long. Leaving the bathroom, she made her way over to the windows and slid them open, letting the cool autumn air fill the room. A breeze flew through her _yukata_ , small bumps forming on her skin, as Gloria smelled the fresh scent of the fall foliage.

The door to her room slid open, and Gloria turned to see Bede holding a bottle in one hand and two small _sake_ glasses in the other.

“I couldn’t pass up the chance at having genuine Ecruteak _sake_ ,” Bede said, holding up the bottle in his hand expectantly.

Gloria raised an eyebrow. “‘Not made of money,’ huh?” she teased, a smirk on her face. Bede rolled his eyes, setting the bottle and the glasses on the table.

As Bede changed into his own _yukata_ , Gloria took one of the futons out of the closet and laid it out on the floor. She grabbed every pillow and blanket that they had, tossing it on top of the futon. They may share a bed, but they _definitely_ didn’t share anything else (Bede in particular liked to hog the covers). Once everything was ready, they dimmed the overhead lights, turning on two lamps to match the late-night ambiance.

Sitting on the tatami mat, Bede poured himself a glass of _sake_ , waiting for Gloria to sit at the table as well before he poured hers. She sat on the side adjacent to his and took the full glass in her hand. The aroma was faint, but she could still pick up the slight hints of chestnut.

“Should we toast to something?” Bede ask, holding up his own glass.

“Is ‘to us’ a bit cliché?”

“Very.”

Gloria laughed. “Then to you, Bede, for starting this next chapter in our adventure.”

Bede beamed. “And to you, my glory.”

They cheered and downed the _sake_ in one shot. It was smooth down Gloria’s throat, the chill leaving behind a tingle in her mouth. Bede seemed equally pleased with it, holding up the bottle to inspect.

“You don’t like drinking,” Gloria reminded him.

“Correction: I don’t like drinking _garbage_ ,” Bede chided. “I would happily drink anything of quality.”

“Then pour me some more. We have a whole bottle to get through.”

\----

As bold as her claim was of finishing the bottle, Gloria only got through a total of three glasses before she started feeling tipsy. Bede seemed to be doing fine in comparison, but he was taking his time with it, listening to Gloria babble on about whatever came to her head. For someone who didn’t drink, Bede had quite the tolerance, of which Gloria, the local lightweight, had always been envious.

“You know,” Gloria murmured, placing her hand on the table, “you should have kept on your kimono.”

“Oh?” Bede raised an eyebrow, sipping his sake carefully before putting the glass on the table. “Why is that?” he asked, playing with Gloria’s fingers.

“You looked so _good_ in it!”

Bede chuckled. “And you looked good in your kimono.” He slid his fingers between Gloria’s, clasping her hand. “I still wouldn’t expect you to continue wearing it for my sake.”

“Hmmm,” Gloria hummed, drumming her fingers on the Bede’s knuckles. “I would have if you asked me nicely.”

“I sincerely doubt that.”

Gloria didn’t say anything, instead just watching Bede as he took another sip of his _sake_. His curls perfectly framed his face like they did when they first met, though Bede kept them shorter and more tamed now as an adult. Gloria knew from experience that his hair was soft to the touch, and she suddenly had the urge to run her fingers through it and grip it tightly in her fists.

She rubbed her thighs together, which were suddenly sensitive. Heat was building in her stomach.

“You’re watching me awfully carefully,” Bede teased her, turning his attention back towards her as he rested his free arm on the table

“I am,” she simply replied, squeezing his hand with her own.

“Any reason why?”

“Because I love you.” The skin under her fingertips felt smooth to the touch. She wanted to feel more of him, run her hands up his chest.

Bede’s tongue traced over the soft skin of his inner lip, which didn’t go unnoticed by Gloria. “I love you too,” he said, his tone warm and loving. It made her heart sing.

Pulling her fingers out of Bede’s grasp, Gloria shifted onto her knees and crawled over to him. She climbed onto his lap, the bottoms of her thighs resting on the top of his. Bede watched her quietly as Gloria rested her arms on his shoulders and threaded her fingers through his curls. Pulling his hair lightly, Gloria tipped his head back, and Bede’s arms wrapped around Gloria’s center, holding her tightly against him.

“I love you,” she whispered, pressing her lips softly against his. She broke apart slowly, murmuring “I love you” against his lips before kissing him again, repeating the process over and over.

They kissed slowly, one of Bede’s hands slowly running of Gloria’s back, causing her to arch her spine into him. His hand found himself into Gloria’s hair, pulling out the elastic holding her messy bun and letting her hair fall to her shoulders. His hand clasped her neck forcefully, pushing her into a deeper kiss.

“I love you,” he gasped against her mouth, pulling her back in for another kiss. “I love you so much.”

Gloria’s tongue swept over Bede’s bottom lip in a silent request, which Bede answered by opening his mouth, his own tongue running over the ridges of Gloria’s teeth. Gloria’s hands moved to hold Bede’s face, her quiet moans vibrating into their mouths. Bede’s hands pulled at back of her _yukata_ , pulling the front open bit by bit.

“Bede,” Gloria moaned against him, and Bede growled hungrily as a response.

His hands made his way between, undoing the lazy knot in Gloria’s _obi_ as his tongue ran along the top of Gloria’s lip. Pulling open her _yukata_ , he exposed her front, the night air that filled the room causing her to involuntarily shiver. Bede’s fingers pressed into her skin, running up her sides forcefully as to not accidentally tickle her. His hands slid underneath her _yukata_ to her back, and Bede ran his fingernails lightly down her spine, pulling a gasp from her throat.

Gloria broke away long enough to pull open Bede’s _yukata_ , pressing her bare skin against his as she sucked on Bede’s lower lip. Bede untied his own _obi_ to open it more completely, moaning when he felt Gloria’s naked pelvis press against his abdomen.

“You’re going to kill me,” he groaned, pulling Gloria’s _yukata_ off her shoulders and tossing it behind him. Gloria quickly pushed Bede onto the floor, completely covering his body with her own as she pressed wet kisses underneath his chin, tracing a line up his throat with her tongue before sucking lightly on his Adam’s apple. Positioning her legs on either side of him, she ground her hips against him, the soft fabric of Bede’s boxer-briefs soft on her skin as she felt Bede’s cock against her.

“ _Gloria_ ,” Bede gasped, his hands grabbing at Gloria’s hips and his fingers pressing into her skin. Gloria sat up, sitting on Bede’s abdomen as she ran her hands up Bede’s heaving chest. His cheeks and shoulders were pink, something that only happened when Bede got worked up, and Gloria absolutely adored it. Gently, she cupped his face, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his sweet mouth.

“You’ve been treating me so well,” she whispered, biting her bottom lip. “Let me return the favor?” Gloria could feel herself getting wet at the thought, and she couldn’t help shifting her hips, leaving a trail of her fluid on Bede’s skin. Bede groaned at the feeling, his cheeks turning redder as he nodded vigorously.

Lifting her hips off him, Gloria pulled down Bede’s underwear just enough that his cock was freed, Bede hissing as it was exposed to the cool air. The tip was already red as she held it in her hand, its heat burning against her palm. Putting her free arm behind her, Gloria leaned back, letting her own wetness coat him as she grinded her core against the underside of arousal, teasing him mercilessly. Bede was watching her intently, hoarse moans ripping from his throat as Gloria brushed against the underside of the head. Bede’s hands rubbed up and down Gloria’s thighs, encouraging her to keep going.

She was losing her mind, gasping as her clitoris rubbed against him. She wanted him inside her _now._

“C-condom,” Bede managed to moan, reading Gloria’s impatience. Gloria nodded, finally letting Bede’s arousal go as she leaned forward to taste the inside of Bede’s mouth. Bede was forceful, grabbing at Gloria’s hair as he pushed himself up from the floor with the other. Getting onto her feet, Gloria stood over her, enjoying the sight for a moment before turning and rushing over to their bags. She managed to find the condoms in the second pocket that she checked of Bede’s bag, quickly tearing one from the rest and grabbing the small bottle of lube.

Bede had rid himself of his underwear and _yukata_ , now completely naked as well, and moved to the futon for more comfort. Gloria dropped the condom on the sheets and crawled back on top of him, fitting her body against him as she kissed him again. Bede wrapped his arm across her shoulders and quickly flipped them, Gloria’s back landed softly against the stack of blankets. Bede sat on his knees, ripping open the condom and fitting it over himself. As he generously coated himself in lubricant, Gloria pulled a pillow underneath her head, wrapping her legs around Bede’s hips eagerly.

Bede carefully held his cock in his hand, lining himself up with Gloria’s entrance. With his other hand, he clasped Gloria’s hand, lifting it to his mouth pressing a kiss on the underside of her wrist, sliding into her at the same time.

Gloria gasped, squeezing Bede’s hand and digging her heels into Bede’s back.

Bede leaned forward, putting his weight on one arm over Gloria’s head as he wrapped his other arm around the small of her back, pulling her against him. He kissed her sweetly, whispering “I love you” as he began thrusting into her.

Gloria’s throat went sore, wrapped tightly around Bede’s shoulders and grabbing at his hair as she kissed him hungrily between her heavy moans and gasps as he fucked her. Bede groaned, pressing a wet kiss against her cheek.

“You feel so _good_ ,” he growled, and Gloria gasped as his words went straight to her groin.

His skin was intoxicating as it slid against her, her nerves on fire as she pulled him against her greedily. Bede happily complied, wrapping his arm even more tightly around her back as he continued to thrust into her heat.

He was on edge from all of Gloria’s teasing, she noticed, as he eventually let go of her grip on her back and pushed himself up just enough to snake his hand between them, his hand splayed out against her pelvis as his thumb pressed into her clitoris. Bede was so _good_ at timing it with his thrusts, and Gloria clutched and pulled at the blankets beneath her as her thighs began to shake.

“Bede, Bede, _Bede_ ,” she chanted, her voice getting higher and higher as he brought her closer to the edge. Bede sucked the skin between her neck and shoulder, his moans muffled as Gloria tightened around him.

“Cum for me,” he ordered, his voice low, and Gloria’s hands grabbed at his hair, the softness of his curls complimenting the intensity of everything else. With almost a silent scream, Gloria arched her back, pulling at Bede’s hair as she came, Bede hurriedly thrusting into her as she tightened around him.

“ _Gloria,_ ” he gasped, pulling her into a hot kiss as he came, his whole body trembling.

Immediately, Bede rolled off her, collapsing into the futon as the two gasped for air, their hands scrambling to find one another before squeezing together tightly. Gloria turned to look at him, reaching over to rest her free hand on Bede’s chest. His free hand rested on top of it as he turned his head to look at her.

“I love you,” Gloria breathed. Bede smiled, chuckling through his heavy breathing.

“And I love you,” he said, bringing Gloria’s hand off his chest and to his mouth, pressing a kiss into her palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://strategicdilemma.tumblr.com/  
> Bederia server: https://discord.gg/c4p2KVS  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/stratsdilemma


End file.
